


[Podfic] a bright tide by whatimages

by Jiksa



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m not skinny dipping,” says Patrick obstinately, but he’s already taking his glasses off. Pete can work with that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a bright tide by whatimages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a bright tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528302) by [whatimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatimages/pseuds/whatimages). 



Cover Art by Jiksa.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads with music

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/18dtttuem7t554p/a_bright_tide_by_whatimages_read_by_Jiksa_-_mp3_with_music.zip) | **Size:** 9.6MB | **Duration:** 19:34
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fiu2p7f73eqjcei/a_bright_tide_by_whatimages_read_by_Jiksa_-_m4b_with_music.zip) | **Size:** 18MB | **Duration:** 19:34

## Downloads without music

    * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qp888gmozg2b1cb/a_bright_tide_by_whatimages_read_by_Jiksa_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 9.1MB | **Duration:** 18:41
    * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s01pbj359mmiq0f/a_bright_tide_by_whatimages_read_by_Jiksa_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 17MB | **Duration:** 18:41

## Alternative downloads

Hosted by the Audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bright-tide)

## Reader's notes

Thank you to whatimages for kind permission to let me play with their beautiful fic.  
  
Music is ["Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuSg4mts9E) Recorded for [day 4 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge.](http://jiksa-x.dreamwidth.org/2699.html) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jiksax.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/jiksax) | [email](mailto:ifckfairies@gmail.com?Subject=Hey%20girl)  
> 


End file.
